In your Shadow (old version)
by LadyJacky
Summary: Next Generation Fic! First part out of three. This one is mostly about James and Albus, who didn't know that their father was the hero of their whole world until they came to Hogwarts. How will both of them deal with the new knowledge? And how will Albus feel when he's the first one in his family who isn't sorted into Gryffindor?
1. Prolog

**Hey there :) Here's another one of my stories. I just started it today and hope that you'll like it. **

**Note: This is my first Next Generation-fic! The idea for it occured to me yesterday... I always had the feeling when reading the Epilog of Book 7 that Harry's kids aren't fully aware of who he really is. I mean, that they don't know that he defeated Voldemort and all that. At least I think Albus and Lily didn't know, since James was bound to know once he went to Hogwarts. Maybe I am wrong, but it inspired me to write this story. (I hope you understand what I mean!)  
**

**This story will be split into three parts to allow bigger timelapses, but you'll see that anyway and I will tell you once the first part is finished :)**

Disclaimer: Most of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling as well as the whole world of Hogwarts and I make no money with this fiction. It's written for my own and my readers entertainment only!

**Now please enjoy reading!**

* * *

(James Sirius)

"James Sirius Potter!" Ginny's voice echoed through the house and the boy upstairs flinched when he heard his mother. He tried to look innocent when he heard her coming upstairs, in the next moment she was looking around the corner into his room, her brows furrowed.

"You're late! We have to go or you're going to miss the train!"

James sighed and gathered up his trunk and the cage with his owl and followed his mother out of his room.

Downstairs, his father, Albus and Lily were already waiting and they left the house together. Once everybody was seated in the car, they took off towards London, heading for Kings Cross station.

James looked at his younger brother and smirked, "So, Al, are you excited?"

His brother looked back at him, his green eyes doubtful, "I am not sure..."

"I can go instead of you!" Lily chimed in excitedly and their mother chuckled.

"Lily, you will have to wait until you get your letter."

Lily pouted and looked out of the window, "_If_ I get my letter..."

"But sure you will!" Ginny stated in a steady voice and Lily's pout slightly faded.

Albus, who sat between his siblings, leaned forwards and glanced up at his mother.

"Mom?" he whispered and she looked down at him, smiling, "Everybody from your family had been in Gryffindor, right?"

"Yes, but-"

James interrupted her, sounding cheeky, "What? Are you afraid that you'll be in Slytherin? You would be the first one in our family to not be in Gryffindor, you know."

"I _won't_ be in Slytherin!" Al muttered and glared angrily at his brother who laughed.

Ginny turned around in her seat and looked at her oldest son, "Don't tease your brother about that! It wouldn't be such a shame if he would be sorted into Slytherin. Don't make him think that."

James eyes got wide and he gaped at her for a moment before he found his voice again, "I never said that it was a shame! I just thought that he seemed afraid of being in Slytherin!"

His mother just gave him a stern look and turned her back at him again.

They spent the drive to the station in silence; Lily was still disappointed because she wouldn't be allowed to go to Hogwarts, James was sulking because his mother had been angry with him and Albus was lost in thought, worried that he _might_ be sorted into Slytherin.

...

"James! The train will go without you when you don't hurry up!"

Ginny pushed him towards the train, but he wriggled free from her grip and walked over to his father.

"You haven't told him, have you?"

Harry looked down at his son, not knowing what James was talking about.

"About_ you_!" James let out a puff of air and gestured towards the train where Albus was looking out of one of the windows, "You promised that you would tell him. Now he will just feel like I had felt when I came to Hogwarts and everybody knew who I am even though they had never met me before. You don't know how that feels when strangers tell you who your father really is!"

He had spoken in a low voice, but he was sure that his father knew how angry he felt at that very moment. Harry smiled and ruffled through his hair, "You can tell him then, can't you?"

James stomped his foot and ignored the urgent whistle from the train, "No, I can't! Because you _promised _me that _you _would tell him! So why should I be the one to do it?"

"James! _Hurry_!" Al's voice drifted over to them and James looked around.

"I have to go now..." he gave his father a swift hug, even though he still was upset and hurried to the Hogwarts Express, reaching the door just in time before the train started to move.

James didn't lean out of the window to wave, but sat down in the compartement he would share with his brother and his cousins, Rose, Roxanne and Fred.

Fred was the one who realized James' bad mood first and playfully shoved his arm, "Hey James, don't look so angry! We're finally going back. Was about time, don't you think?"

He and Fred always were in trouble when at Hogwarts because both of them were real pranksters and, whenever they did something together it would end in eternal chaos.

"Yes." James nodded, still sulking and Fred frowned.

"Mate, what's up?"

"Nothing..."

Now Albus finally climbed down from his seat and looked at his brother.

"Are you angry because of me?" his tone sounded guilty and James forced a smile.

There was no reason for his brother to feel guilty because of his mood. It wasn't Al's fault at all.

"No. It's alright Al, don't worry."

Albus shrugged and then leaned closer to Rose who was reading a book; _Hogwarts: A History_.

James looked out of the window and watched the blurred landscape, lost in thought.

He was thinking back to the time when he went to Hogwarts for the first time. Almost everybody had known who he was, although all the others were strangers to him. After a few days one of his housemates had showed him the Trophy room and that was when he found out who his father really was. When he had seen the Award for Special Services to the School, his father has got, James had asked his friend what that was about.

He had always known that his Dad wasn't an ordinary wizard; wherever they went, people seemed to know him and James had always wondered why that was. But he never really knew about the fact that his father had been the one who had saved the wizarding world from the darkest wizard that had ever existed.

During the Christmas Holidays of his first schoolyear, James had asked Harry to finally tell him about everything that has happened when his father himself had been a child.

It had been shocking, to say the least, even though he was quite sure that his father hadn't told him _everything_... And still, he had refused to tell Albus about it too...

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you sure that everything's alright?" Albus sounded really concerned and James nodded.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

He smiled at his brother and hoped that it wouldn't affect Albus as much as it had affected him. Although... That seemed really unlikely since everybody always said that Al just looked like their father. People would know who he is by just looking at him...

James sighed again and then gave in when Fred nearly bothered him to death about playing a game of Exploding Snap.

* * *

**If you liked it, please review! And don't hesitate to ask when you've questions or suggestions or whatever :)** (i won't bite. promise)


	2. Chapter 1

Note:** Hey :) Thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts! They are really appreciated. **

**Here's the new chapter, I hope you'll like it! It took me like forever to decide where to put Albus and Scorpius, really! I was thinking about it so much, I was worried that my brain would overload :D Well, I hope you'll be happy with my decision and still like the story!**

* * *

(Albus Severus)

The train came to a halt and Albus felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wouldn't have thought that he would be so nervous once they arrived at Hogsmeade.

"C'mon Al, you will have to hurry a bit," James carefully grabbed his arm and led him out of the train and onto the platform.

"I don't like boats..."

Albus looked up at his older brother who smiled reassuringly down at him and suddenly waved his hand.

"Hi Hagrid!"

"Oy! James! Albus!" a booming voice answered and Al spun around, seeing Hagrid. He had met the half giant several times on various occasions and grinned at him.

When James walked over to him, still holding Albus's arm, Hagrid grinned down at them.

"How are you boys?"

He patted James's back and Albus laughed when his brother nearly fell over.

"I think you just broke my spine, but hey!" James grinned, "I am fine!"

Hagrid laughed and James let finally go of Al's arm.

"Alrigh, Al... I will see you at the castle!"

With that he turned around and walked over to the other students. Albus sighed and looked up at Hagrid, who was calling the other first years over.

"Don' worry Al, yeh will be alrigh'."

Albus just nodded and was relieved when Rose came over to him, smiling nervously.

"So... We will be sorted in a few minutes."

_Oh great_, she just remembered him of what he was terriefied the most.

He sighed heavily and looked down at his feet when he suddenly felt nauseated.

"You okay?" Rose asked and leaned around to look at his face.

"I am scared..."

She took his hand and squeezed it lightly, "You'll be fine Albus. Stop worrying. You should be happy instead! We're finally at Hogwarts!"

Just in that moment, Hagrid asked them to follow him and they climbed into the small boats.

...

They stood crowded in the entrance hall, all of them looking around with big eyes, taking in their surroundings. Rose stood close to him, still clutching his hand and muttered under her breath.

"It's even better than Mum and Dad had described it! It's amazing!"

She smiled up at Al who smiled back half-heartedly before he turned to look at the Professor who had just appeared.

"That's Neville!" Rose whispered and giggled silently. Albus just nodded.

"Welcome at Hogwarts!" Neville greeted them and smiled happily down at them, winking when he saw Albus.

"I am Professor Neville Longbottom, your teacher in Herbology and deputy headmaster," he waited until their murmuring had stopped and clapped his hands together.

"And now, we'll go into the Great Hall were you will be sorted into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

Al flinched at the last word and prayed silently, that he wouldn't be sorted into Slytherin. Whatever his mother might have said, he just wanted to be sorted into _that_ house. On the contrary, he was still hoping to be sorted into Gryffindor, like the rest of his family.

"C'mon Al," Rose whispered and pulled him along when the crowd started to move towards the Great Hall.

When they entered it, Al felt breathless for a moment. It was_ huge_. They walked between two of the four housetables and towards the plattform on wich the teachers table stood. Some of the older students were whispering to each other and others shouted greetings when they saw siblings or cousins of their own. Hundreds of candles were floating over their heads and the bewitched ceiling showed the nightsky, scattered with millions of stars.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Rose whispered into his ear and Albus nodded, feeling stunned.

They finally came to a halt and Neville walked onto the platform to a small stool on which lay an old hat with a large gap over it's brim.

Everyone in the Hall went quiet and Albus looked around. The other first years seemed just as scared as he felt and it was, at least a bit, reassuring. Neville picked up the hat and unrolled a piece of parchment in his free hand, clearing his throat.

"Adams Jacob," a dark haired, tall boy walked up to the stool, sat down and Neville placed the hat on his head. It didn't take long for the Sorting hat to make it's decision, "_SLYTHERIN_!"

The students at the table on the far left started to cheer and Jacob joined them.

Gracie Atwood, a blonde delicate girl, was also sorted into Slytherin while Eleanor Avis and Amanda Bones were sorted into Hufflepuff.

Albus felt more and more nervous as the Sorting continued and he paid attention to how the new students reacted to the houses they were sorted into. Everybody seemed happy with the decision of the Sorting Hat and he couldn't help but wonder if it really was such a bad thing to be sorted into Slytherin.

After a while Scorpius Malfoy walked up to the stool and Albus suddenly heard James voice, "Go home Malfoy!"

Albus whipped around, gaping at his brother who sat at the table on the far right side of the Hall, a look of disgust visible on his face.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall's sharp voice sounded through the Hall and James ducked his head, looking guilty.

When Scorpius was sorted into Slytherin, Albus couldn't help but wonder why James had shown such dislike towards the blond boy.

Suddenly, the time seemed to rush by and once Katie Phelps had been sent to Hufflepuff, Albus heard his name. When he didn't move, Rose pushed him slightly forwards and he stumbled up towards Neville who held the Sorting Hat in his hand, smiling at Al.

With a sinking feeling, he sat down and the hat was placed on his head.

A old sounding, crisp voice echoed through his head.

"_Ah... Another Potter. Very much like your father, aren't you?_"

Albus just shrugged, not sure how to answer the hat.

"_Well well... Yes, very much like your father and just like him, you seem to be terriefied of Slytherin_. _I wonder why that is..._?"

He didn't really know why he was so terriefied of being sorted into Slytherin... Probably just because of the way James acted whenever Slytherin was mentioned...?

"_Because of your brother?" _

Al nodded, fidgeting around at the sleeve of his robes.

"_No other reason?_"

He shook his head. And then... with the next word, his world was turned upside down.

"_SLYTHERIN_!"

Tremendous applause errupted from the Slytherin table but Albus's eyes darted over to the Gryffindor table when Neville took the hat back.

James was staring at him, his mouth slightly open and a look of deepest disappointment in his eyes. For a tiny moment, Albus wanted to run out of the hall and hide somewhere where nobody would ever find him, but Neville softly pushed him towards the Slytherin table and Al hurried over to it, sitting down.

On the verge of tears, he didn't pay attention to the other students who were still cheering and greeting him. He just stared down at the plate in front of him, while it all sank in.

He was in Slytherin. The first member of his family who was not in Gryffindor... What would his parents say? Would they really think that it didn't matter like they had told him or would they be disappointed, maybe even angry? And... How would James treat him? The look his older brother had given him, had made him flinch.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Albus snapped out of his thoughts and looked to his right. Scorpius Malfoy was looking at him, the slightest bit of worry showing in his eyes. Albus nodded, "Yeah... I think so."

The blond boy smirked at him.

"You know, my Dad said you look just like your father."

Al's worries faded a bit and he looked interested at Scorpius, "Do they know each other?"

"Yes, they were in the same year here at Hogwarts, but my Dad was in Slytherin as well."

There was a change in Scorpius's tone, but Albus wasn't sure why it was and when he looked towards the remaining first years he saw that Rose was about to be sorted.

"That's my cousin," he whispered towards Scorpius and watched with great interest.

It took a few moments, but the hat eventually decided where to put Rose, "_RAVENCLAW_!"

Rose looked over at him for a short moment and smiled. Obviously she wasn't thinking that it was horrible that he was in Slytherin and he already couldn't wait to talk to her as soon as possible.

When the twins Keira und Kieran were sorted into Raveclaw as well, Neville put the piece of parchment he had been holding into a pocket of his robes and carried the Sorting Hat and the stool away.

There was some talking amongst the students, before Headmistress McGonagall stood up and looked at them all.

"Dinner time!"

She smiled and sat down again. Albus gasped in suprise when the plates in front of them filled with various, delicious dishes and he couldn't decide where to start.

Soon, Albus had forgotten all his fears about being in Slytherin and was talking animatedly to his fellow students while they were eating.

"Do you have any siblings?" Scorpius asked him and Al nodded.

"Yes..." he sighed, "the one who shouted when you were sorted, that was my older brother James. I have a younger sister as well, Lily, she will come to Hogwarts in two years."

Scorpius waved his hand and smirked, "Don't worry about what your brother did. There are people who dislike my family, although I have no clue why they dislike me as well, since they don't know me at all... But well," he shrugged and reached out for a piece of Treacle Tart. Albus did the same; he had always shared his father's love for Treacle Tart.

...

The Slytherin prefects led them out of the Great Hall once the feast was over and James walked past Albus, but didn't even look at him. Al drooped his head and sighed, wishing that his brother would have said something. Anything.

"He'll come around. You'll see," Scorpius said and nudged his arm.

"I hope so..."

They were led down a staircase to the dungeons where it was cooler then it had been in the Great Hall and Albus looked up from his feet, looking around. There were torches on the wall and they made their shadows flicker.

The Slytherin common room, was a large square room with stone walls and a dark, wooden floor. Several fires were crackling in the fireplaces and the squashy, green armchairs looked very inviting.

"Girls to the left, boys to the right. Go straight to bed you'll need to rest before your first day at school. Good night."

Scorpius chuckled and walked up the stairs to their right next to Albus.

"He talks like he learned it all by heart."

Al nodded, "He probably did! I mean, he looks like a troll, don't you think."

The blond laughed and Albus joined in.

They shared a dorm room with Jacob, Harvey and Caleb. All of them seemed quite nice and it took the boys a little longer until they finally laid down in their four poster beds and fell asleep.

In his first night in Hogwarts, Albus slept like a stone. He was more than exhausted from all the new impressions, but he wasn't worried about being a Slytherin anymore...

* * *

Please review :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Note: And here's another chapter :) Hope you'll like it! **

**I don't think that I will upload another one today... Probably I will upload the next one on Sunday or Monday (although I am really not sure. Maybe I will continue writing right away! :D )**

* * *

(James Sirius)

A book flew across the common room, shortly followed by an empty butterbeer bottle, which was followed by a chair.

All of the said objects shattered at the wall across from the boy who had just thrown them. Shards of glass flew everywhere, the chair fell into pieces and the book was swallowed by the flames.

"James! Are you out of your mind!" Fred roared and grabbed James's arms, spinning him around.

The younger boy looked up at him, his brown eyes narrowed.

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

James tried to free himself from Fred's grip, but his cousin was too strong.

"Calm down you idiot! You can't throw stuff around here! You're going to wake the first years!"

James snorted and finally yanked his arm free from Fred's grip.

"I don't care if I wake them up or not! Because, in fact, my brother should be one of them!"

He hid his face behind his hands and sank into one of the chairs. Fred sighed and looked down at his cousin.

"James... He can't be around you for his whole life."

"I know," was James's sharp answer and he looked up at Fred again, "but I would have liked him to be around for a little longer... Or, at least, not in Slytherin."

Fred raised an eyebrow, "What's the matter with Slytherin, huh? He seemed pretty relaxed at the feast."

The dark haired boy snorted and looked into the flames.

"The matter with Slytherin is that it seems as if he has befriended that Malfoy boy already."

"You can't judge him because of who his father is."

"A Death Eater!" James hissed and got to his feet again, pacing back and forth in front of the fire.

Fred had a watchful eye on him, but said nothing.

"I mean... Al is someone who can be talked into so much..."

"James, he would never...!" Fred interjected.

"You can't know!"

Fred crossed his arms in front of his chest and nodded, "Oh yes, I can know. Because I know Al and I know that he would never want to have something to do with the Dark Arts!"

James just stared at him, looking furious and then let out a puff of air.

"I will go to bed now."

"You do that," Fred nodded and followed him up to the boys dormitories.

...

"Albus!"

He ran down the corridor and almost bumped into his younger brother when Al turned around, looking at him with wide eyes.

"James?" his brother's voice was barely more than a whisper and James smiled down at him.

Albus looked over to Scorpius who stood next to him and then back to his brother. Suddenly, the expression on his face became cool and distant.

"You finally decided to talk to me again?"

It was Friday, which meant that James hadn't talked to him for four days and he could understand that his younger brother was angry, but still...

"Al, c'mon. I am sorry that I was being stupid... I was just disappointed."

"Right. I just can't help that I am in Slytherin but that's no reason for you to treat me like I am invisible to you!"

He grabbed Scorpius's arm, turned around and walked down the corridor, leaving a dumbfounded James.

He watched the two boys disappear around the next corner and then let out a low curse under his breath.

"Don't say such things!"

James started and turned around. Rose stood behind him, a deep frown on her face and her lips pursed in disapproval. James rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why is he so stubborn?"

Rose shrugged and stepped around him, looking back over her shoulder, "Because you were really mean and you know it. You should think of a _proper_ way to apologize."

"Like what?" James scoffed.

"Like a good apologize. Show him that you're okay with him being in Slytherin."

The boy snorted and pinched Rose's arm, "You _clever_ Ravenclaws!"

She opened her mouth to give a retort but then decided better, turned around and walked away.

James cursed again and walked away in the opposite direction, making his way to his Potions class.

_These kids are crazy... All of them_, he thought bitterly and pushed another first year out of his way.

...

(Albus Severus)

"Scorp, tell me..." he grinned in an impish way, "have you finally mastered the _Wingardium Leviosa_ charm?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and shoved Al's shoulder.

"No. I haven't and you _bloody well_ know it!"

Albus giggled and Rose walked over to them, grinning at the blond Slytherin, "No need to screech around like a banshee, Scorp."

"Oh!" Scorpius snorted and turned his back on them, "Just shut up you two!"

In the next moment Professor Flitwick walked past them and led them into their classroom. Albus, Rose and Scorpius sat together at one table and it didn't take long and Scorpius was cursing under his breath without a break.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Flitwick squeaked scandalized and threw him a sharp look, "Would you please watch your mouth!"

The blond heaved a sigh and nodded, "Sure, Professor..."

Rose and Albus giggled, demonstrating the right way to make things hover.

"It's all a question of how you move your wand. It has to be a small flick of your wrist, nothing more, really," Rose stated and sent the feather in front of her into the air.

Albus giggled all the more and nudged his cousins arm, "You sound like your Mum!"

The girl blushed and held her head up high, ignoring his remark.

"Very well Miss Weasley," their Professor commented and walked past their table.

"Gardengnome..." Scorpius muttered and Al started to laugh so hard, he nearly fell off his chair.

...

"Yay! First week's finally over!" the blond cheered and laid his arms around Rose's and Al's shoulders. Both of them nodded and they made their way down to the Great Hall. Rose walked over to the Ravenclaw table while Al and Scorpius joined the other Slytherins.

Ivy shot an appreciative look towards Scorpius when the boys sat down and Al saw it, sensing the chance to tease his friend.

"Ah... Ivy might jump you one of these days."

Scorpius looked over at the girl and she blushed a deep shade of red, quickly looking down at her plate.

"You think she likes me?" he muttered towards Al, sounding curious.

Al started to laugh and then chanted, "Scorpius and Ivy sitting in a tree S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G-"

The blond slapped the back of his head, almost smashing his face into his mashed potatoes and Al glared at him.

"You-!"

He grabbed his goblet with pumpkin juice and tossed it's contents over Scorpius.

"Potter! I'll kill you!"

The blond now grabbed a handful of beans and threw them towards Al, who tried to dive out of the way but wasn't quick enough. It didn't take long and Professor Slughorn came hurried towards them, looking outraged.

"Detention! Both of you. How childish to throw around with food!"

Albus and Scorpius nodded, looking up at their Head of House who made sure that they wouldn't continue their food-fight and then walked away. As soon as he was out of earshot the boys started to laugh out loud and clapped each others back in approval.

Still drenched in pumpkin juice and splattered with food, Al and Scorpius left the Great Hall after dinner and walked straight into James again.

Albus looked up at his brother who looked back, a look of disapproval in his eyes.

"Detention after your first week here?"

Al rolled his eyes, "Says who? Besides... Dad was in trouble often enough."

"Do Mum and Dad know about it?"

The younger Potter boy frowned, "About what?"

Scorpius looked back and forth between the two of them and then tipped Al's shoulder.

"I suppose he's referring to you being in Slytherin."

James nodded his head once and Albus shrugged, "No, I haven't. I didn't even think of writing them to be honest. First week of school really distracted me. Why?"

"Well, I think you should do so. Besides, I want to show you something."

"Okay," Albus nodded and followed his brother when James walked away while Scorpius headed for their common room.

After a while they reached the Trophy Room and Albus looked up at his brother.

"What do you want to show me here? The Quidditch cup Gryffindor won last year?"

James just shook his head and led him towards a shelve with a glass front.

"Look," he pointed to a bunch of badge's in the center of the shelve and Albus stepped closer.

"Special services to the school?" he whispered and looked up at James.

"Yep. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron got one as well."

"What for?"

"Rescuing the Philosopher's Stone in their first year... Dad also saved Mom and fought a basilisk in his second year... He won the Triwizard Cup with fourteen and escaped the most evil Wizard ever known..."

Albus shook his head, not believing what his brother was saying, "What are you talking about James?"

"It's what he did! It's why everybody knows who we are and the reason why everybody's always excited when Dad is around."

James leaned closer to him, placing both of his hands on Albus's shoulders.

"Al, there was a war when our parents where younger. Dad's parents where killed-"

"I know that!" Albus growled, "But what has that got to do with Dad? And what are you talking! A war?"

"Listen Al, they were killed by a wizard known as Lord Voldemort. He wanted to kill Dad as well, but it didn't work because of some old magic cast by Grandmother Lily... That's where Dad has got his scar from... Voldemort tried to come back to power when Dad came to Hogwarts... He managed to escape him many, many times, but in the end it was Dad who had to finish Voldemort off. There was a war, many people died, Uncle Fred for example. Teddy's parents... You heard about them, didn't you?"

Albus nodded, "Sure... We saw photos of them. But I never knew..."

"And neither did I! I found out in my first year here when one of my classmates told me about it. I wanted you to be in Gryffindor because I wanted to avoid that you find out about it... When I did, I was really angry at Dad and Mum because they never told us anything."

"But you were always teasing me that I might be in Slytherin..."

James sighed again and ruffled through Al's hair.

"I am just worried about you, you're my little brother. Slytherins are... dangerous."

"How can you say that! It's not true! We're not dangerous or anything! In fact, we all go along very well, just not with the other houses... because they avoid us."

"There's a reason for that," James said in a stern voice.

Albus frowned, "What reason?"

"Many Slytherins became Dark Wizards... Your friends father, Draco Malfoy was one of them. And so was... Voldemort himself."

Al felt as if the air had been knocked out of him. He stared at his brother, his eyes wide and unbelieving.

"But! Dad said he was almost sorted into Slytherin himself! And he's not a bad or dark wizard at all! It _can't_ be that bad to be a Slytherin!"

He didn't wait for his brother to answer, but spun around and hurried out of the Trophy room, running down the corridors and stairs until he skidded to a halt in front of the entrance to his common room.

He muttered, "Sleeping draught" and walked through the stone door that appeared in front of him.

Scorpius was sitting in one of the high backed armchairs in front of the fire and looked up at Albus.

"What happened?"

He got to his feet and walked over to his housemate, looking closely at him.

Albus just shook his head, feeling unable to speak.

"Don't wanna talk about it?" Scorpius asked and Albus shook his head again.

"I will just go to bed, okay?" he whispered in a weak voice and walked towards the stairs and up to the dormitories.

* * *

**Please review! By the way, the title is inspired from the song 'In your shadow' from Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls (my favourite Wrock band!) **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Here's the new chapter. It's pretty short, I know but I hope you'll still like it. It's unbearably hot here where I live and I do nothing most of the day, but I thought you might be happy about a small chapter instead of none at all :) **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

(Albus Severus)

It was Saturday... He had no classes today... He could sleep as long as he liked...

No, he would've _liked_ to sleep as long as he liked.

Scorpius was towering over him, grinning like a maniac, his breath was brushing over Al's face and kept him from sleeping.

"Back off, man!" he shouted and pushed the blond slightly away.

"Aw. Don't be so harsh, Potter. You've got mail."

Albus frowned and sat upright, "Mail?"

Scorpius pointed over to the chair that stood beside Al's bed. On it's backrest sat his owl, Aros, and hooted happily around the letter in his beak.

"C'mere," Al stretched out his arm and Aros took off and landed on it, dropping the letter into his lap.

His heart sank when he saw the narrow handwriting of his mother on the envelope and he slowly pulled out the piece of parchment inside of it.

_...  
_

_Dear Albus,_

_your dad an I were hoping for a letter from you. Was your first week at Hogwarts exciting? Do you like it and your fellow students? What about your teachers? _

_And, probably most important of all, into which house were you sorted? _

_I told your dad to not send you the parcel, but he insisted on it and hopes that you'll like his little present. _

_Maybe you'll find the time to write back soon. _

_Lots of Love, _

_ Mum_

_ P.s.: We haven't heard from James either. Is everything alright?_

...

Albus frowned and looked up at Scorpius. The blond was grinning and held out something that looked like a cloak.

"Why do you look into the stuff I get!" the dark haired boy scoffed and snatched the fabric out of the others hand.

Scorpius looked offended, "I didn't! The parcel was open a bit and I wondered what was inside... Some cool stuff, really."

Al looked down at the cloak in his hand. It felt light and not at all like an ordinary cloak.

"Why? I think it looks rather boring and old fashioned..."

The blond smacked his lips and nudged Al's arm.

"What are you talking? Don't you know what it is?"

Albus shook his head, looking puzzled, "No...?"

Scorpius took the cloak back from him and threw it around his shoulders.

Albus gasped and his eyes got wide. Scorpius's whole body has vanished before his eyes and his head was floating in mid-air.

He smirked, "Yep. Al, that's an _Invisibility cloak._"

Scorpius tossed it back at him and sat down at his own bed, looking smug.

"My dad sometimes mentioned that your dad has one. I think he's pretty jealous of it."

Al looked down at the cloak in amazement, touching the soft fabric with his fingertips.

"Dad never told me that he has one... I wonder if James knows?"

"You won't tell him, will you! Think about the possibilies we're having now! Nobody would see us when we sneak out after curfew!"

Scorpius grey eyes were shining with excitement and Albus couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"It's mine. _My_ possibilities, Scorp."

"Oh Al, don't try to make me think that you won't take me along on your nighttrips."

Albus rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively, "Yeah. Alright... I will take you along... You're my friend, I can't deny that. Now," he sighed, "would you be so nice and give me a quill and ink out of my back?"

Scorpius nodded and did what he was asked.

"Thanks," Al muttered and fetched a piece of parchment from his nightstand, he had left it there on the previous evening after he had finished his homework.

He spent several minutes thinking about what to write and watched Scorpius who was feeding Aros some owl treats.

_...  
_

_Dear Mum,_

_I am sorry for not writing earlier, I was quite busy and simply forgot to. _

_It's really cool here at Hogwarts and Rose and I are one of the best in classes. She's in Ravenclaw, you probably already know that though. I am sure Aunt Hermione has told you. _

_I am in Slytherin. _

_Most of the other students here are really nice, some of the older ones bother us first years sometimes, but it's okay. _

_Say Dad that I really like the cloak! It's awesome! _

_Dunno what else to write at the moment... _

_Love, _

_ Albus_

_ P.s.: I don't know why James won't write you. Maybe he's just a lot to study, since it's his O.W.L. year. Don't worry, he's fine._

...

He looked down at the letter.

"It sucks..."

Scorpius looked over at him with raised eyebrows, "What sucks?"

"The letter," Albus sighed and got up from his bed to fasten the letter at Aros leg.

Once the owl was gone Al walked to his trunk and looked for some old jeans and a jumper and then went to dress.

When he came back, Scorpius was already ready for breakfast and they went downstairs together.

Rose came over to them when they sat down at the Slytherin table and smiled happily.

"Hey guys! What are we going to do today?"

She sat down next to Albus and helped herself to a piece of buttered toast. The two boys looked at her, nonplussed.

Al was the first who dared to say what they both were thinking, "Rose... You're in Ravenclaw. This is the wrong table?"

She giggled and gave him a flashing smile, "Don't be silly Albus! I am allowed to sit here. I don't want to eat alone."

Scorpius leaned around Albus to look at her.

"I had the impression that you like the Wilson twins a lot?"

Rose nodded, "Yeah. They're nice... but I prefer sharing time with the two of you. Is that a problem?"

Both of them shook their head and Albus looked over at the Gryffindor table. James was there and he was watching them, his brows furrowed. After a moment, he got to his feet and came over to where they were sitting.

His older brother looked down at him and Albus looked back, "Hi?"

"Hello," James muttered, looking grumpy, "why didn't you write Mum and Dad earlier? Mum sent me a letter today and was wondering why you wouldn't write."

Albus sighed heavily, "I already wrote back to her. She sent me a letter, too. Besides, why didn't _you_ write them?"

"I was busy," James snapped and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"See, so was I," Al retorted and then turned towards his food again, ignoring James.

He obviously thought that Rose needed some of his anger as well.

"That's the wrong table. You belong to the other Ravenclaws!"

Al threw a side glance at his cousin and saw that Rose was staring up at James, anger burning in her eyes.

"Would you please just let me be! I can sit wherever I want to sit! Go back to your studying, will you?"

James snorted, turned on his heels and stomped back to the Gryffindor table where they saw him complaining to his friends.

"What's the matter with him, huh?"

Scorpius whispered towards Albus and the younger Potter shrugged.

"No idea. The weather seems nice enough, shall we go outside to the lake?"

The blond nodded and Rose agreed excitedly and so they left the Great Hall together and walked outside onto the grounds, towards the lake.


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's the new chapter :) Hope that you'll like it!**

* * *

(James Sirius)

Fred watched him, one eyebrow raised.

"Mate, your glares will kill them."

James just snorted and continued to stare over at his brother, Rose and the Malfoy boy.

Julie, a fifth year Gryffindor as well, sighed and rested her hand on James's arm.

"You should stop being angry at them. You can't blame your little brother for being in Slytherin."

James looked at her, thinking for a moment before he responded.

"I know that I can't blame him for it. I am worried," he sighed and looked back over at his brother, "especially because he shares so much time with Malfoy."

Julie frowned, "Why? What's the matter with him? He seems like a nice boy. Always very polite and all."

"Polite?" James laughed humorlessly and now pushed her hand away from his arm.

"You know that his father is a Death Eater?"

She rolled her eyes, "_Was_, James. He _was_ a Death Eater."

"Whatever," James muttered, "it runs down in their family. A bunch of dark wizards and witches, all of them."

Fred let out a puff of air and James looked at him.

"You know James... You can't judge people for who their parents are. You always hate it when people expect too much of you because you're Harry Potter's son and now, you sit here and judge Scorpius for who his father is."

"That's not the same!"

He got to his feet, unwilling to talk to them any longer when they weren't able to understand his worries. They were his friends, yes, but there were things that even friends wouldn't understand.

He would have to talk to somebody else...

...

"James?"

His father sounded more than suprised and looked wide-eyed at him, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school! If your mother-"

"Mum isn't here. I knew that, that's why I came."

His dad shook his head and sat down at his desk again, watching his son.

"Okay... What's the matter, then?"

James sighed and sat down opposite from his father, looking down at the wooden surface from the desk between them.

"Albus is the matter..."

"What has he done?" his father's voice was calm but there was that knowing undertone and James was sure that he already knew what the problem was.

"He is in Slytherin."

He slowly looked up at his dad, waiting for his response.

"Is that really so horrible?"

James sighed. He would've hoped that his father would understand what the real problem was...

"I envy him..." James admitted in a low whisper and his father smiled understandingly.

"Why do you envy him, James?"

The boy got to his feet and paced back and forth in the small room, his hands buried deep in the pockets of his jeans.

"For everything! He will never be expected to be like you. He made his first step into a freedom and carelessness I will never have! Nobody will expect from him to be brave and selfless... But everybody expects it from me!"

He took a deep breath and stopped in his tracks, staring down at the floor.

"I was afraid when he came to Hogwarts, that he would have it so much harder than I did because he looks like you... But in truth, most of the other students don't pay attention to him. But I... I always have to have good grades and be good at Quidditch and stuff... Because I am _Harry Potter's son_."

"I never had good grades at school ... You should know that. I was an average student."

"Oh Dad," James sighed and sat down again, "I know that you were brilliant in Defence against the Dark Arts! Uncle Ron told me so countless times!"

Harry shook his head slowly and then smiled at his son again, "Listen James, you don't have to live up to anything. You're my son, I love you, no matter if you have good grades or if you're good at Quidditch or not. And neither do I expect that from Albus."

"But the-"

"No, James. It doesn't matter what the others think. Your friends accept you the way you are and for who you are, not for being my son. It doesn't matter what the others think as long as you know who your friends are. We, your family, have no expectations. You're a brilliant boy and I am very proud of you. People used to say stupid things about me as well, but I learned to ignore it because I knew that my friends would be at my side and they knew who I really was."

James nodded and ran a hand through his hair, "But thats different Dad... I know that my friends don't expect me to be like you, but the other students do and some of the teachers as well... There's that pressure and it's unnerving sometimes, really."

"Let me tell you something," his father leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, taking a deep breath.

"In my fifth year the Daily Prophet was claiming that I am a liar and that Albus Dumbledore was going mad, because we both were saying that Voldemort was back. People I believed friends turned their backs on me when I came back to Hogwarts and I felt like the whole world was against me. It was a rough time, it really was. Until I was willing to accept that some people just won't believe me, but there were the people who were close to me and had faith in my, especially your aunt and uncle. They made me realize that it didn't matter what others thought about me or were expecting me to do as long as I knew that there were people who loved me."

His father smiled, "And we do love you James. The way you are."

"Maybe... maybe I was hoping that people would look at Albus all the time and finally stop expecting great things from me."

"But you can't blame your brother for it. It's not his fault."

James sighed, "I know."

"Rosie wrote us a letter, writing that you and Albus where having a hard time and that you were treating him unfair."

"She has such a big mouth..."

His father looked disapproving and James sighed again.

"I was quite mean, yes... I just told you why. Besides, his best mate is Scorpius Malfoy."

"So?"

"Dad! _Malfoy_! As in Draco Malfoy's son! Your rival!"

His dad raised one eyebrow, "Rival? I wouldn't call him my rival. He was a stupid git at school and we were never friends, but he wasn't my rival. Besides, since we're both working at the Ministry, we go along quite well."

James sniffed indifferently and stood up.

"Well... Whatever... I have to go back now and check if Albus is alright."

He turned towards the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Let him live James."

James didn't response, but stepped into the flames and was back at Hogwarts in the next moment, stumbling into Professor Longbottoms office.

"Hello James."

"Hello Professor," James muttered and brushed the ash off his clothes.

"Is everything alright? Was Harry angry?"

James shook his head, "No, he wasn't. Everything's fine. Thank you, that I was able to use your fireplace."

Professor Longbottom smiled at him and nodded his head, "Anytime James, anytime."

...

(Albus Severus)

"Ha! I did beat you again!"

Albus grinned broadly at the sulking Scorpius.

The blond muttered something under his breath and then put his set of Wizards Chess away.

"You always beat me..."

Al chuckled, "Well, my uncle was a good teacher."

"Lucky you."

Scorpius looked down at his hands, seeming unhappy about something. Albus frowned.

"Hey Scorp, if you really want to win, I can loose on purpose the next time?"

"No, it's alright..."

His friend sighed and Albus wondered what was wrong with him, "Why do you look sad, then?"

"I would love to have a big family like you... It's only me, my dad and my mom. No uncles or aunts..."

"What about your grandparents?"

Scorpius shook his head, "My mothers parents live somewhere in America and my fathers parents..." his voice trailed off and he shrugged.

Albus watched the blond for a while, thinking about a way to cheer him up a bit.

"Well... If you would like to, you can come over during the Christmas holidays? We're always together at my grandparents house... It will be crowded but you would be able to live in a big family for a while?"

Scorpius looked up in surprise, his grey eyes wide, "Really?" he whispered.

Albus nodded.

"I am not sure, Al..."

"Why?"

Albus couldn't see a reason why his friend wouldn't want to come for a visit to the Burrow. He was sure that it would be real fun.

"They probably won't like me..."

"Nah, c'mon. I am sure they will! Rose likes you, so where's the problem? I really don't think that somebody of them will dislike you."

"What about James?"

Albus shrugged, "He won't dare to say anything with our whole family around, don't worry. I am sure we would have a good time, huh?"

Scorpius sighed, "I guess it's worth a try. Yes."

* * *

**I stopped at this point, because it would've become too long otherwise. The next one will be longer again, I promise. Since it will be the Christmas chapter there will be plenty to write ;) Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 5

**New chapter :) It's longer again this time. **

**Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

(Albus Severus)

"Yuck!" Al looked down at his hand and then at the table, a disgusted look on his face.

Scorpius who sat next to him sniggered, "Well, that's because we thought it would be funny to throw food at each other."

Albus just sniffed and reached out for the towel that lay next to him, cleaning his hand.

"I just don't get it why we have to pick out the good ones... It would be much wiser to throw away the whole barrel..."

The blond boy sniggered again and Albus turned to look into the barrel of flobberworms.

Their detention was to pick out the good ones and put them into a fresh barrel, while the dead, stinking and slimy ones were supposed to be left in the old barrel.

"I should have taken my gloves along..." Al muttered and then continued his work, hoping that the time would pass by quickly.

...

On their way back to their common room they met James who was walking down a dark corridor, looking lost in thought.

"Hey, James!" Albus called out and his brother turned around, looking startled.

"Al?" he frowned, his eyes darting over to Scorpius for a moment, "what are you doing here? It's already past curfew, you're supposed to be in your common room."

"We're going there right now. We had detention."

James nodded, "Ah. Right. I forgot."

There was an awkward silence and Albus had the feeling that James wanted to say something, but he didn't speak.

Albus shrugged, "Well, good night."

"Night," James muttered, turned around and walked away from them.

When the two Slytherins continued their way, Scorpius was watching Al out of the corners of his eyes.

"What?" the dark-haired boy asked and looked at his friend.

"Why is he walking around that late? All alone?"

Albus shrugged again, "I dunno..."

"Listen Al, you have to talk to him. He's your brother. I don't care what he thinks about me, really."

"You do," Albus said in a firm voice and looked at the blond who suddenly refused to look back at him, "I know that you do. It bothers me as well. You're my friend and I don't want him to offend you, he doesn't know you at all."

"But I don't want to be the reason for you not talking to your brother. He's family. I am not."

"Friends are just as important as family. At least thats what I think."

...

"Are you sitting with us?" Rose asked and looked at Albus when they headed out of the entrance hall. Scorpius was walking next to them in silence.

Al shook his head, "No. I wanna sit with Scorp... Especially since James is still a bit... weird."

His cousin nodded, "Okay..."

She then quickened her pace and soon caught up with James and the others. Albus sighed and looked down at the snow covered ground.

"You should go with them, really."

Scorpius whispered next to him, but Albus shook his head again.

"No. It's alright. I will spend the whole holidays with them."

"Did you tell them that you invited me?"

"No."

He hadn't told them. The only ones who knew where his parents, because he needed their permission. Since they said that it was okay for Scorpius to come over, there shouldn't be a problem with it.

The blond next to him let out a puff of air, "You really should have told them Al! They will be angry, I'm sure."

"My parents and grandparents Weasley said it was okay, so there's nothing to worry about, okay?"

They spend the rest of the walk down to Hogsmeade in silence, both lost in thought about their families.

...

"Okay..." Scorpius glanced over at Albus's waiting family, "Will see you soon, right?"

Albus nodded, "Yeah. Next week. And your parents will bring you over?"

The blond nodded in response and finally looked away from the Potters with a sigh, looking over to his parents.

"Yeah. They promised they would."

"Cool," Albus smiled and picked up his trunk and Aros's cage, "bye then."

"Bye..."

He watched Scorpius walk over to his parents and then turned to join his family.

His mother pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his cheek, smiling down at him.

"I missed you huney."

Albus smiled back and then turned to share a swift hug with his father.

"I missed you too."

"Yes," his father said, "you missed us so much that you almost never wrote to us."

Al blushed and looked down at his feet, "Sorry..."

"He had better things to do obviously," James muttered and Albus looked up at him.

"James, we already talked about this, didn't we?"

Albus frowned and looked back at his father again, wondering what he was talking about. James just muttered something under their breath.

"Al!" Lily came running towards him and hugged him heartily.

"Hi little sister."

Albus hugged her back and then grinned down at her when she looked up at him in awe.

"Is Hogwarts as cool as everybody says?"

"It's even cooler Lils. You will love it!"

She smiled happily but then pouted, "I don't want to wait any longer... It's so unfair..."

"Aw," Al ruffled her hair, "Hugo has to wait as well."

"I think he doesn't even want to go!"

"Says who?"

Lily looked up at him, a stern expression on her face, "Me."

"Shouldn't we go?" James asked and looked at their parents.

Their dad nodded, "Yeah, your grandparents can't wait to see you again. Especially Molly."

"Oh! I can't wait to see nana Molly again!" Lily chimed in and they left Kings Cross station together.

"I can't wait for the food we'll get there," Albus chuckled and his mother turned to look at him in suprise.

"I think you spent too much time with your uncle Ron."

Albus laughed and shook his head, "No... I'm just used to the food we get at Hogwarts and nana Molly's is just as delicious."

His mum now raised an eyebrow, "My dear son, do you want to tell me that you don't like what I'm cooking?"

"What? Noooo..." he shook his head again, "No Mum, your cooking is ... great."

"Harry!" she looked at her husband who looked back, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Yes?"

"Do you like my cooking?"

"It's great," he answered and she huffed.

"Mum," Lily walked forwards and grabbed her mothers hand, "I love your cooking, really."

"Thank's my dear."

Lily now looked back at Albus with a look that told him that he shouldn't talk about cooking anymore.

...

Christmas at the Burrow was always great. Even though they had to add several guest rooms to the house so that everybody would find some space, but it was always a great thing.

The whole family came together and everyone shared presents and showed off their new jumpers, knitted by nana Molly.

As much as Albus always enjoyed Christmas, it was different this time. James was still mostly avoiding him even though they shared the same room.

On the night before Scorpius's visit, Albus decided to talk to his older brother and finally be friends with him again.

"James?"

His brother was lying on his bed, reading a book, when Al came into the room.

"Yes?" he looked up swiftly but then continued reading.

"Can we talk?"

Albus sat down on his own bed and looked at James.

"Sure," was the short respones and he sighed.

"Why are you angry at me? I did nothing wrong, did I? It's not my fault that I am in Slytherin, although I really don't mind that."

James looked at him, closing his book, "It's not about you being in Slytherin."

"What's the problem then?"

"It's about..." James sighed and shook his head, "Listen, I'm just worried."

"I... don't understand."

"Because of the Malfoy boy..."

Albus sighed, "You don't know him James! He's alright, really. You can ask Rose, she likes him as well!"

"Because she's just as naive as you are..."

"Are you really treating me the way you do just because of Scorpius?"

James just nodded, but Albus still had the expression that his brother wasn't completely honest with him.

"I won't give up my friendship with him just because you don't like him."

"You'll see what you get out of that friendship..."

"Right..." Albus muttered, laid down and hid under his blanket.

...

Albus was outside in the garden with Lily and Hugo, chasing gnomes around.

"Here's one!" Lily screamed in excitement and threw herself down into the snow, reaching into one of the bushes.

"Wait! I'll help you!"

Hugo hurried over to her and soon lay in the snow as well, wriggling around to reach the gnome that was hiding between the branches of the bush.

Albus laughed and shook his head, shivering slighlty in the cold.

"Noooo!"

Rose's outraged scream disrupted the silence and Albus started.

"Bad Crookshanks! You're a bad, bad cat!"

The ginger cat rushed past Albus, hissing and spitting and he could hear Rose curse loudly.

"What's up with her?" Hugo asked, getting up from the floor and pulling Lily with him.

"Dunno?" Albus said and together they walked around the house.

"What's up Rose?"

The girl turned around, her cheeks flushed a deep red and she pointed towards the garden door.

There stood three people, two of them grown ups and one a boy around Albus's age.

"Scorp!"

The blond smirked and waved, "Hi, Al."

"And what's the problem?"

Albus turned to look at his cousin and she rolled his eyes.

"Crookshank ruined Mr. Malfoys robes, can't you see?"

Albus turned to look at the man and saw that Rose was right, his expensive looking cloak had several long gashes on it's front.

"Oh..."

Hugo and Lily started to laugh and ran away when Al looked at them.

"Well, maybe we should all go inside?"

Rose looked at him with wide eyes, "Are you sure?"

She was talking in a low voice so only he could hear her and he nodded.

"It's cold out here, isn't it?"

He turned around and walked towards the house, followed by Rose and the Malfoys.

His nana Molly was just walking out of the kitchen and gasped when she saw them.

"Do we have guests?"

"I told you that my friend would come over, didn't I?"

She nodded and patted Albus's cheek, "Yes. Yes, you did."

In the next moment Aunt Hermione appeared at her side, "Rose, what did Crookshanks do?"

"He thought he has to act like our watchdog and ruined Mr. Malfoys robes."

Her mother frowned, "Mr. Malfoy?"

That was when she looked at the new comers and he eyes go wide.

"Draco?"

The blond man nodded and pointed towards Scorpius who stood next to Albus, looking uncertain.

"Your nephew invited Scorpius to come over for a visit."

He now turned to his wife, "I think you two haven't met. This is my wife Astoria."

The woman shook hands and Albus sighed, tugging at Scorpius's sleeve.

"When they start the introductions, it's time to go. That will take forever."

Scorpius sniggered and followed Albus outside again.

Lily and Hugo had finally managed to catch the gnome and now prepared to throw it over the fence and out of the garden.

"What are they doing?" Scorpius asked curious and Albus looked surprised at him.

"Did you never ever degnome a garden?"

The blond shook his head, "No? ... I think our houselves do that."

"Pah," Al waved his hand dismissively, "C'mon, I'll show you how it's done."

Soon, gnomes were soaring through the air and the four kids were enjoying themselves.

Until ...

"Albus! Come inside, please!"

His mothers voice sounded urgent and he nodded, hurrying towards the house, followed by his cousin, sister and Scorpius.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey there :) Sorry, did take a bit longer to update again. But I will do my best to upload a new chapter at least every 10-14 days. **

**Hope you guys like the new chapter ;)**

* * *

(Albus Severus)

When Albus entered the kitchen, his heart sank.

Mr. Malfoy stood in the middle of the room, James opposite from him and both were glaring at each other.

"What happened?" Scorpius whispered next to him and looked over at Mrs. Malfoy, but she just shook her head.

"Mum, what's the matter?"

Albus walked over to his mother, still watching his older brother and Scorpius' father. His mother sighed and shook her head.

"James is being... James," she sighed again and laid a hand on Albus' shoulder.

Suddenly his father came back into the kitchen, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw James and Mr. Malfoy.

"Ginny? What happened here?"

His mother wanted to say something, but James decided to speak.

"He's a Death Eater! How can you let him come in here!"

James' voice was calm but there was an icy undertone Al had never heard before. He stared at his brother, taken aback from the accusation and Mr. Malfoy seemed about to ran for the door.

"James!" his father hurried over to his son and grabbed his shoulders, "How can you dare to say such things!"

"It's the truth!"

Al took a deep breath and looked up at his mother. She met his gaze for a short moment, but said nothing. However, the look on her face said it all...

"You don't know what you're talking about! Maybe it's better when you go upstairs."

Their dad pushed James towards the door and out of the kitchen. Once he had closed the door again, he turned to look at Mr. Malfoy.

"I am sorry Draco, I don't know what he was thinking..."

"It's alright," the blond man said in a cold voice and then turned to look at his wife and son, "I think it's better when we leave again. As it seems we're not welcome here."

Scorpius looked over at Albus and then back at his father, "But Dad! I wanted to spend some time with my friends!"

Mr. Malfoy shook his head, "No Scorpius. You'll have to wait until you go back to school. Come."

He placed a hand on his back and steered his son towards the door, followed by his wife.

"You don't have to leave. James is a bit difficult at the moment, but if Scorpius wants to stay, he can. You and Astoria can stay as well. We were about to have tea."

"Potter, don't try and convince me to stay. I won't. I know what your whole family thinks about me, it's alright. I just won't let a teenage boy talk to me like your son just did."

With that, he pulled the door open and he and his family disappeared from view.

In the next moment, the kitchen buzzed with all of their voices, everybody started talking at the same time, until...

"Could you please shut up?"

Lily let out a puff of air and looked angry at them, "Thanks. Now... What was James talking about, huh?"

Nana Molly smiled and pulled Lily onto her lap, patting her cheek.

"Lils, you're too young to understand. Just forget about it."

Lily pouted and looked at their dad.

"Daddy, you know what that was all about, don't you? I would like to know why James was so angry. Mr. Malfoy seemed nice enough to me."

"He's a teenager," was all she got for an answer and Albus shook his head, looking up at his mother.

"Why did he do that? I would've liked Scorpius to stay."

"Me too!" Rose chimed in and nodded her head quickly.

His mother smiled down at him and ran a hand through his hair, "I know darling... I am sorry for what happened, but we can't change it."

"He really has to ruin everything..." Albus muttered and then left the kitchen to go and look for his brother.

James had absolutely no right to do such things. Albus had been happy to see Scorpius, but James had to offend Mr. Malfoy and obviously thought that there was nothing wrong with it.

"What do you want?" his brother scoffed when Albus walked into the room they shared at the Burrow.

"What I want? I want to know why you did just act like an idiot!"

"You know what Al? I don't give a damn what you think and what not."

"Scorpius is my friend and I invited him to come over! Why did you call his dad a Death Eater?"

"Because that's what he is."

"I don't even know what that means..." Al muttered and sat down on his bed, hiding his face behind his hands.

James sighed loudly and the floor creaked when he stood up. Without saying another word, he left the room and Albus alone with his thoughts.

...

(James Sirius)

"Come in," his fathers voice answered and James pushed the door open.

They had went back to their own home and his dad was in his study.

He now looked up at James and frowned, "Is something wrong?"

James shook his head and sat down opposite from his father.

"No... I just wanted to talk about what happened yesterday."

His dad nodded and leaned back in his chair, "Well, go on."

"I don't wanted to make Albus angry, but I really don't want him to hang around with Scorpius."

"You won't be able to keep him from doing so. He seems to like the Malfoy boy, they're friends. But James, what you said to Draco was really rude."

James sighed, "I said the truth, don't try to deny it... Besides, you don't like him yourself, do you?"

"That's not the point. I won't become friends with him, but we go along pretty well."

James wanted to say something, but his father held up one hand, silencing him.

"Still, you can't just call him a Death Eater. No matter who told you that he was one. You don't know what happened and how he became one. However, the war is long over and every Death Eater who deserves it, is in Azkaban."

"I heard some older students talk about it... They said that when you were once a Death Eater, you'll always be one. I mean... Aren't you afraid what could happen with Al?"

"James... Like I told you, the Death Eaters are in Azkaban. I promise you, Draco Malfoy is alright and nothing will happen to your brother."

James drooped his head and got to his feet, "Well, if you say so."

"Yes I do," his father answered in a stern voice and James knew that this conversation was over. He left the study and went back to his own bedroom, thinking about what his father had just told him.

...

(Albus Severus)

"You could hide me in your trunk! Pleeeease!"

Lily tugged at his sleeve and looked up at him, giving Al her best puppy look. He laughed and shook his head, dragging his trunk along behind him.

"Sorry Lils, but no. I can't."

"But why?" she demanded to know, still clinging to his sleeve.

"Because trolls search through our things everytime we come to Hogwarts."

For a moment, her eyes became wide, but then she realized that he was lying and hurried to their mother.

"Mum! Albus is telling me rubbish!"

"Is he?" his mum turned around to look at him and he grinned apologetic.

"What did he tell you, huney?"

"That trolls search his things when he comes back to Hogwarts! There are no trolls at school, are there?"

His mother laughed and shook her head, "No. No trolls at Hogwarts."

...

"Hey Scorp," Albus closed the door when he was inside the compartment and the blond looked up at him.

"Hi," he looked back down at his book and said nothing more.

Albus sat down opposite from him and watched his friend for a while.

"How where your holidays?"

Scorpius sighed and laid the book aside, "Horrible."

Albus frowned, "Why?"

"Because of what happened! My father was ... He was weird after we visited. Most of the time he shut himself up in his library and he wouldn't talk to me. My mum said he was ashamed, but I have no idea what she meant."

"I am sorry..."

Albus felt guilty, because it had been his brother who had caused all the trouble.

"Don't be. It's not your fault, Al."

"It is... I knew that he doesn't like you... I should've told him that you would come over..."

Scorpius waved his hand dismissively, "Really, don't worry. I just wonder why it affected my dad so much... He just won't tell me and neither would Mum."

"I can't tell you either... but... maybe we can find something out at school? In the library?"

Scorpius nodded, "Yeah... Something about that Death Eater stuff."

If Albus would've known what they were about to find out, he wouldn't have told Scorpius to look for information in the library.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey :) New chapter! **

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far! I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

(Albus Severus)

They were giggling madly while they sneaked around in the castle. The moon shone brightly through the windows and the wind was howling so loud that it carried away the sound of their hurrying feet.

"Where are we going?" Scorpius whispered as they hurried around the next corner.

"Library," Albus muttered as an answer and they soon reached the door that would lead them there.

"It's all dark here!"

"You're a wizard!"

Scorpius sniggered and drew his wand, muttering "Lumos". It's tip ignited and they walked around for a while, not exactly knowing what they were looking for.

Albus stopped walking and looked at the other boy, frowning.

"Where do you think we should look?"

"Dunno?" the blond shrugged and looked around, "Restricted section, maybe?"

"You think it's such a bad thing?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and nudged Al's shoulder.

"You're so naive! _Death Eater_ doesn't sound like it's a nice thing, does it?"

He wondered how Scorpius could sound like he wasn't caring at all. Because, obviously, it was a bad thing... Albus would be freaked out if he was about to discover his fathers darkest secret... Although they had no clue if Mr. Malfoy really was a Death Eater.

Albus shook his head and then walked down between the rows of bookshelves until they reached the doors to the restricted section. He now drew his own wand and unlocked the doors, slowly pushing them open.

The books there looked old and had something forbidden about them.

"I don't think we should look at those," Scorpius muttered and Albus couldn't help but nodding.

"Think you're right... Maybe we should just look for a book about the Second Wizarding War?"

The blond nodded and they hurried out of the restricted section again, wandering around on their lookout for the right book.

"Hey, this looks promising."

Scorpius stood on tiptoes and pulled a book out of the shelve, labeled with: _Recent Magical History_.

"Looks like it's quite new, yes."

They took off the Invisibility cloak and sat down at one of the small tables, checking the index of the book.

Scorpius ran his finger down the page, "_Voldemort rises again_..." he looked up at Albus, "That's the bloke your father fought off, right?"

Albus nodded and turned to the right page. The script in the book was tiny and narrow and pretty hard to read, but it didn't take too long until they found out who exactly the Death Eaters were.

Scorpius was reading out loud, but his voice became fainter with every word he said, "_Soon after he had found back to power, Voldemort was re-joined by his followers, known as Death Eaters. Many of them had spent the previous years in Azkaban but after a mass break-out most of them were free again and are to blame for many crimes and murders..._" his eyes scanned the page and he continued, "_they were to be recognized by the Dark Mark that was burned on their lower arms, marking them as what they were_."

He closed the book, took a deep breath and then looked at Albus again, horror clearly visible on his face.

"My Dad never killed someone... He just _can't _have..."

Albus shook his head quickly and pulled Scorpius to his feet, throwing the Invisibility cloak over their heads.

"No. He hasn't."

He grabbed the other's wrist and pulled him along and out of the library. Scorpius didn't say a single word on their way back to the Slytherin common room. He blankly stared down at his own feet. Albus didn't know what to say to make him feel less bad and he felt helpless about it.

When they were back at the common room he pushed Scorpius down into one of the armchairs near the fire and watched him.

The blond hid his face behind his hands and still wouldn't say anything. Albus sighed and sat down on the floor in front of his friend, thinking hard about what to say.

"Scorp... We don't even know if your father ever was a Death Eater. Don't worry about it."

He finally put his hands away and looked down at Albus, "I know that he was..."

...

(James Sirius)

"Albus?"

He looked up at his younger brother, suprised that Albus would come looking for him.

"Can we talk?"

James nodded and followed his brother, silently wondering what they had to talk about. They hadn't talked since the Christmas holidays, even though it had been difficult for James to not apoplogize to his brother. Rose had done her best too, to get them back to talking to each other. But, after seeing that it made no sense, she had given up on it.

Albus led him to an empty classroom and then walked over to the high windows, looking down onto the schoolgrounds.

James flung himself down on one of the chairs and watched Albus' back.

"Well, what you want to talk about Al?"

"Scorpius..."

James sighed and his brother turned around to look at him with a stern expression on his face, "What you said to his father was really rude..."

James interrupted him, "But it's the truth!"

"I know!" Albus' had his voice raised and now looked down at his feet, shaking his head from side to side, "I know James... And that's the point. Scorpius is acting... weird ever since we found out about it in the library."

He looked up at James again, now looking helpless and James felt a rush of deep sympathy towards his younger brother.

"Al... It's no suprise that he does, is it? He will have to let it all sink in..."

"No." Albus shook his head, "I think he's afraid of being a bad person."

James wanted to disagree but Albus continued talking, "Is that why you were so angry when I was sorted into Slytherin and became his friend? Did you think that I would become a bad person?"

"No."

"Then why?"

James took a deep breath and avoided to look at Albus when he spoke, "I was jealous."

Al's eyes became wide and he seemed to forget about his friends worries for the moment.

"Jealous? You? Of me?"

James shrugged.

"Yeah. I was jealous because I knew that you would never be expected to be like our father... Until you came to Hogwarts I was always hoping that everybody would look what you were doing and finally let me be."

"But..." Albus frowned and leaned back against the wall, "why would they do that?"

"Because you look like him."

"I don't get it."

Albus shook his head and was silent for a while.

"I mean, you just wanted me to be in Gryffindor just so that people would expect me to be like Dad and don't bother you with it anymore?"

There was a distinct tone of accusation in his voice and James felt guilty for being such a fool. Sometimes he felt like his brother was much more mature than he himself was.

"Yeah..."

"I always thought you just disliked me for being a Slytherin... However, the true reason is that you wanted me to be put into your place. You wanted me to carry the weight you think Dad has put upon you."

When Albus walked past him in an attempt to leave the room, James grabbed his wrist and held him in place.

"But can't you understand how I am feeling! You never experienced what it is like to live up to everyones expectations!"

"Nobody expects anything from you..."

"Yes they do! The whole school wants me to be a top student! They thought I was bound to become a prefect and were disappointed when they saw that I am none!"

Albus pushed his hand away and glanced down at him.

"So what! Why do you care what they think! We love you. Mum, Dad, Lily and I! Your whole family is proud of you and we all love you just the way you are! Why does it matter so much what strangers think, huh?"

But he didn't give him the chance to answer. Albus just turned around and hurried out of the room.

...

(Albus Severus)

Al wasn't aware of where he was going until he suddenly stood in front of Hagrid's hut. He looked around, thinking if he should really talk to the old family friend and then knocked a few times.

Instantly, Fang started to bark madly inside and jumped against the door.

"Who's there?"

Hagrid's voice was muffled by the door and Albus smiled, "It's me. Al."

The door was pulled open and he found himself in a rib-cracking hug.

"Thought yeh wouldn't come down here anymore."

Hagrid patted his shoulder, almost knocking Albus off of his feet and smiled hugely. Al grinned back up at him and then walked into the hut, spotting Rose who sat at the table. She smiled at him, and wrapped her hands around the big mug of tea in front of her.

"Hi Al."

"Hi," he sat down next to his cousin and Hagrid joined them. He looked at the two of them and then frowned at Albus.

"Wha's wrong, little one?"

Albus sighed and looked down at Fang who had just put his massive head into his lap and was now drooling all over Al's robes.

"James just told me something..."

Rose sighed heavily and put down her mug to rest her hand on Albus' shoulder.

"About what?"

"Himself."

Hagrid made an angry noise, "Spit it out, Albus!"

"He said he was jealous when I was sorted into Slytherin because he was hoping that I was sorted into Gryffindor..."

Rose frowned, "Well, it was a suprise for all of us that you were put into Slytherin. But... What do you mean? He was _jealous_?"

"Because he thought that people would finally stop expecting things from him when I was around... Because I look like Dad..."

"Rubbish!" Hagrid's voice reverberated through the house and he snorted.

"Yeh kids should't think that people expect anything from you."

Albus just stared at Hagrid, taken aback from his sudden outburst of emotions. Rose shook her head and sighed.

"No Hagrid it's not. People really expect us to be like our parents... Professor Flitwick, for example, always compares me to my Mum..."

Hagrid shrugged, "I will tell him that's not good... Yeh are yeh and not your parents."

"And yeh," he now looked at Albus, "don't worry about James, he'll come around."

Albus nodded and then told them that he would have to go back and do some homework, but in truth he had to talk to Scorpius.


	9. Chapter 8

My dear readers! I am so sorry for the long wait, but I had so many things go on in my life and was simply too busy to write something! And I know... This chapter is short... I will do my best to make the next one longer.

I still hope that you like it and enjoy reading! :)

* * *

(at the Ministry of Magic)

"Listen...", Harry took a deep breath and looked up at the blond opposite from him.

"I am really sorry for what James said to you. But... He's a teenager and sometimes stops thinking when he does something. Think back when we were around his age."

"Potter, it's not because of what he said, it's because he said it in front of my son."

Draco sighed and finally sat down, looking down at the desk between them.

"Scorpius knows nothing about my past. He knows nothing about his grandparents either. He never saw them and I think I don't want him to."

"You have to tell him about it. He will find out sooner or later anyways. It's better when he hears it from you."

The blond laughed humorlessly and then looked the other man straight in the eyes.

"You're so naive, Potter. What do you think it will do to him when I tell him about the Death Eaters? He might think that his father is a _monster_."

"You're not a monster, Draco."

Harry spoke in a low voice, but the blond just made dismissive gesture with his hands and got to his feet again.

"I have to go now..."

He turned and walked over to the door, slowly reaching out for the doorknob.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Ah..." Harry blushed and looked down at his hands, absent-mindedly touching his wedding ring, "Ginny and Lily aren't around for the weekend, they're visiting Bill and Fleur and... Well, I thought that you might come over?"

"I might."

(Albus Severus)

"Scorp? Are you awake?"

He slowly pulled back the courtains around his friends bed and looked down at the blond.

"Why are you asking? Can't you see that my eyes are open?"

Albus chuckled and sat down next to Scorpius.

"I can. I just wanted you to have the chance to pretend that you're asleep."

The blond frowned, "I wouldn't pretend to be asleep..."

Albus nodded and was silent for a moment while he thought about the best way to start this conversation.

"Why won't you just ask your Dad about this whole thing? Maybe he could explain..."

"Explain what?"

"What happened... Why he became one of them?"

Scorpius just shook his head and Albus sighed, "Scorp, I just want you to be like you were before!"

"My father probably killed people!"

The sharp tone of his friend made Albus flinch and he got to his feet. It seemed useless to try and talk to Scorpius about it.

Without another word, he turned around and closed the curtains around Scorpius' bed again before he changed into his pyjamas and laid down for sleep.

...

Albus and Rose were sitting in the library during their free afternoon period, trying to do homework. However, Albus couldn't concentrate on his essay, his eyes darted over to another table every now and then. At said table sat Scorpius and Ivy, and the blond ignored Albus completely.

"He ignores me..."

Albus turned his head to look at Rose and gave her a sad look. She reached out and patted his cheek, smirking.

"Give him some time, he still has to let it sink in."

"But why won't he talk to me! He ignores me _all_ the time!"

Rose shrugged, "Ask him?"

The Slytherin snorted and shook his head, "He won't answer my questions either..."

"Shall I talk to him?"

"Dunno..."

Albus sighed and looked over at his friend once again.

Was it a good idea to send Rose to talk to him or would it make Scorpius all the more angry with him? He just wanted to talk to him again, he missed his friend...

Rose sighed and got to her feet, "I'll just do it."

Albus looked up at her, startled, "What? Now?"

His cousin just nodded and walked over to the other table. She leaned down and whispered something into Scorpius ear, making it impossible for Albus to hear. One moment later, Scorpius stood up and followed Rose out of the library.

...

(Scorpius)

"What are you planning?"

Scorpius tone was suspicious and he turned to look at Rose when she closed the door of the empty classroom. She smiled lovingly back at him and sat down on one of the tables.

"I just want to talk to you."

"About what?"

Rose tilted her head and silently looked at the blond for a moment.

"Albus."

Scorpius just frowned and said nothing. What was that all about? Had Albus asked her to talk to him? Why wouldn't he do it himself?

"Scorp, he misses you. Talk to him again."

"He will learn to cope with it."

Rose took a deep breath and gave him a stern look when she got to her feet again. She then walked over to him and placed both her hands on his shoulders.

"You idiot! You're his best friend! He had all that trouble with his brother because of _you_!"

She clearly had a point there and Scorpius knew it. But still, he wanted to stay away from Albus, because...

"I am a bad person."

The look on Rose's face turned from anger to pity and she carefully touched his cheek.

"Don't say that. You aren't a bad person Scorpius."

"But sure I am! You know what my father was or still is, don't you!? I don't want Albus to become like me... He deserves better."

Rose shook her head and slowly let her hand sink, looking lost for words.

"I can only tell you that he needs your friendship..."

With that, she turned around and left him alone.

...

After a long time of thinking, Scorpius came to the conclusion that Rose might be right. At least, he knew that he needed Albus. He missed the fun they had together and wanted to spend time with him again. In the short time they knew each other they really became good friends...

"Al?"

The other boy looked up from his book and smiled relieved when he saw Scorpius walking towards him.

"Hi!"

Albus laid his book aside and watched the blond with great interest.

Scorpius sat down with a small sigh and then looked at his friend.

"I wanted to apologize."

The words rushed out of his mouth and he felt really childish. What had he been thinking!? To ignore Albus without having a reason at all.

Al nodded, "It's alright. I just would like to know why you ignored me?"

"I felt like it's the right thing to do..."

Albus frowned and slightly shook his head, showing that he didn't understand what Scorpius was talking about.

"The whole thing with my Dad... I, well... I felt like I am a bad person and wanted to stay away from you, thinking that you deserve better than to have me as a friend."

"Oh, but that's rubbish Scorp! You're a great person!"

"Thank you..."

Albus just grinned and waved his hand dismissively, "Not for this."

"Did you talk with James?"

"Yeah..."

The blond raised an eyebrow, "So...?"

Albus sighed and looked down at his hands, "Well, he's weird. Was talking about being jealous and stuff..."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah. He said that I will be able to walk around freely without people expecting great things from me. I think he's giving himself a hard time."

Scorpius nodded, "He can't blame you for that though."

"I know..." he waved his hand and got to his feet, "Whatever. Let's go and have dinner."

* * *

Forgive me my weakness, but I am a Drarry-Addict :D


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Finally a new chapter for this story ;) Very short, I know. The next one will be uploaded today or tomorrow and will be longer again. This one is just something like a filler... We'll make a little time-jump next. **

**Well, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

(Albus Severus)

"Well... First year is over, huh?"

Scorpius just nodded and heaved his trunk off of his bed.

"Yeah... And I am not sure if I want to go back home."

Albus sighed and looked up at his friend, "Because of your dad?"

The blond nodded again, but then smirked, "I can still come to your place, right?"

Albus grinned, too and nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, sure! That would be awesome!"

"However, what are you going to do about your brother? You two still won't talk to each other properly."

Al shrugged and picked up his trunk and the cage with his owl.

"I suppose we'll work that all out over the summer. Maybe he was just being stupid all the time because he had to study so much for his OWL's?"

"Yeah, maybe."

...

"Al!"

Lily ran towards him and threw her arms around his middle, hugging him tight.

"I missed you so much!"

Albus smiled and patted her head, "I missed you too, little sister."

When he turned towards his parents, he recognized that his mother looked angry and wondered why that was.

"Hi mum, you alright?"

She smiled and hugged him, then nodded.

"Yeah, I am fine."

James, who now walked over to them, seemed to realize it as well, but he didn't say a word. Albus just knew that his brother was thinking the same, seeing the look on his face.

During the whole drive home, there was that tense atmosphere between his parents and Albus had that uneasy feeling that something bad must've happened. He wondered if it was a good idea to ask his sister, but wasn't sure if Lily knew anything at all.

So he decided to turn towards his brother instead, "They're weird, aren't they?"

"Mum and dad?"

Albus nodded and James shrugged, "Yeah..."

...

It was already late at night when Albus heard a door banging and he sat bolt upright in bed. In the next moment, he heard his parents voices. They were obviously fighting and he could hear Lily as well.

"Al?" James voice was low and he switched on the light, looking worried.

"Do you know what's going on?"

Albus got up from his bed and walked over to his brother. Together, they left his room and walked out onto the landing towards the stairs.

Lily was crying and sobbing in the hallway downstairs while their parents were still shouting at each other.

"Lils, come up here."

Sobbing, she looked up at her brothers and then stumbled upstairs. As soon as she reached Albus, he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back, trying to calm her.

"Mum ... She ..."

"What's with her?" James leaned closer and Lily started sobbing all the more before she answered him. But there was no need for her to explain any further, their mother's voice could be heard in the whole house.

"I'm leaving. I've had enough of it! Five years! You had five years to make up for it, but you never did! On the contrary, you didn't give a damn about my feelings!"

She came rushing up the stairs and grabbed Lily's arm.

"Come on Lils, where going to the Burrow. James, Albus, get dressed and come downstairs."

Albus just stared at her, not sure what to think of the whole situation and turned towards James, who shook his head and walked back to his room.

Ginny had already walked back downstairs and Albus was following her. His dad stood in the hallway, his face pale and his eyes full of tears.

Al walked over to him and then turned to look at his mother.

"I'll stay. I don't want to leave..."

His mother took a deep breath, obviously determined to calm herself down before speaking.

"Don't be silly Albus. You will come along as well."

He shook his head, "No. I won't. I don't know what happened, but I want to stay with dad."

His father rested a hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer.

"Ginny, if he wants to stay, he can."

"My children will stay with me."

"He is my son as well!"

"And you showed me how much you care about them! You really want me to let him stay here with you?! Do you really want him to know about _it_!?"

"I won't tell him. He won't have to know anything about it unless you tell him!"

James finally came downstairs as well and their mother waved her hand impatiently.

"There will be no need to tell them! I am sure they will read about it in the Prophet anyways!"

"Nobody knows about it!

"Oh! Are you really sure about that?!"  
"Yeah, I am!"

Ginny took a deep breath, grabbed James's arm and pushed him towards the door. Albus looked at his older brother, who didn't look back.

Did he know something?

"Mum! I don't want to go either, I wanna stay with Al!"

Lily sobbed and tears streamed down her face, she reached out towards him and Albus took her hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Go with mum, I'll come and visit you. And... After the summer we'll be at Hogwarts together."

She just sobbed all the more and shook her head.

"No! Why do we have to leave?!"

"You're too young to understand it, Lily dear. Come now, we're leaving."

Lily let go of his hand and slowly followed their mother, but she looked up at James before they left the house.

"Why won't Al come along?"

James sighed and threw a quick glance over at Albus, "He likes the wrong people..."

Albus didn't understand what he meant, but before he could ask his brother about it the door has closed and he was alone with his father...

* * *

_Please review!_


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey there! Here's the new chapter! Hope you'll like it :)**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

(Lily Luna)

"Your father washed your clothes?"

Lily shook her head while she continued to pack her trunk.

"No, Dra-"

"Don't say his name in my presence!" her mother interrupted her in a sharp tone and Lily sighed.

"Mum... I know that you don't like him... But after nearly five years?"

Ginny turned to leave the room and Lily sighed, "Mum, I am sorry."

"No, dear... Don't be. Just get your things ready for tomorrow and then go to bed."

...

"James! You came!"

She ran towards her older brother, a broad grin on her face and hugged him tight.

"Why wouldn't I?"

He grinned down at her and Lily smacked her lips, "You know why! You never come around to see dad... Although you really should."

"I'm a busy man now, Lils..."

"You're not!"

James smiled, "Let's not discuss this now, okay? You have to get on the train or else you'll miss it."

She rolled her eyes at him and then turned towards the train, dragging her trunk along.

"Do you need help little sister?"

The familiar voice of Albus made her smile and she turned around again, beaming at him.

"That would be really nice of you."

Together they heaved her trunk into the train, shoved it into a empty compartment and then jumped down onto the platform again.

James now stood next to their mother and Lily walked over to them.

"Bye mum," she kissed her mother on the cheek and hugged James again.

"Bye dear, see you next summer."

Lily nodded and then walked over to her father, who stood with Albus and Scorpius.

Her father smiled fondly at her and ran a hand through her hair.

"Enjoy your time at school and behave," he grinned, knowing that his daughter sometimes was in trouble at school, "don't forget to come home for Christmas!"

She giggled, "I won't! You know that I love to celebrate with you guys. By the way..." she looked around, "Where's Draco?"

Scorpius sighed and waved his hand dismissively, "At work. He obviously thinks that his son doesn't want to say goodbye."

"Oh, poor Scorp," Lily teased and giggled again.

The blond nodded, "Indeed. I had enough of him during the holidays, though."

They laughed and Albus, Scorpius and Lily got onto the train.

...

(Albus Severus)

"Was mum alright?"

Lily looked up from her book, frowning slightly, "Yeah, why?"

He shrugged, "Dunno... I just thought that she probably gave you a hard time."

"No, she was nice, really. At least as long as I didn't mention Draco..."

Scorpius laughed and they looked at him.

"Well, many people never want to hear anything about my dad..."

Lily shook her head vehemently, "That's not funny! Draco is a nice person!"

"I know," Scorpius stated in a dry tone and then continued looking out of the window.

A short time later, Hugo and Rose joined them.

Albus had to hide a smirk when he saw the look Scorpius threw at her when she entered the compartment.

His best friend had admitted that he fancied Rose for a bit over a year now. But was simply to shy to tell her, fearing that it would ruin their friendship, after five years together. Although Albus had told him that he was pretty sure that Rose liked Scorpius a lot as well, the blond wouldn't dare to be honest about his feelings for her.

While he looked at the others, Albus felt slightly sad.

Since his parents had divorced, everything had changed. He was still living with his father, while Lily and James stayed with their mother. Albus didn't see his mother often, because she wouldn't come over for Christmas, even though Lily always stayed with them during the Christmas holidays. James wouldn't come for a visit either, he still couldn't cope with what his father had done.

They used to celebrate everything at the Burrow, but that wasn't possible anymore...

"What are you thinking about, Al?"

Scorpius leaned over and looked at him intently.

"Nothing..."

"You sure?"

Albus nodded, "Yeah, everything's fine."

In the next moment the woman with the foodtrolley passed their compartment and Albus was relieved that Scorpius dropped the subject of his well-being.

...

(Scorpius)

Albus seemed worried or sad about something and it was bothering Scorpius. There was one thing he really couldn't stand and that was, when Albus was feeling bad because of something.

During the feast, he hadn't talked much and mostly ignored the food. Whenever Scorpius had asked what was wrong with him, he had reacted annoyed or pretented that he couldn't hear him.

Now, that they were in the common room and many of the other's had already gone to bed, Scorpius took his chance.

"Al, mate, now finally tell me what's on your mind!"

Albus sighed loudly and glanced over at him.

"You're unbearable sometimes, really."

Scorpius just shrugged and waited for his friend to explain.

Albus did, "I don't know... You saw that James was at King's Cross today, did you?"

Scorpius nodded, "Yeah, is that a problem?"

"It is! My father was sad, because James didn't even bother to greet him! I mean, he refused to come over when we were celebrating my dad's birthday. What he does, isn't fair."

"But you know that he can't handle the whole... Well, situation."

"He's being childish, really!"

"You have to admit, Al, it wasn't easy for us either when they told us, huh?"

Albus drooped his head and took a deep breath, "Yes. But we learned to live with it."

He then rubbed his eyes and got up, "I will go to bed now, I am tired."

"Right... Good night, Al."

"Night."

Scorpius watched him go and then leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes.

Albus was right, James was acting somewhat childish. It hadn't been easy for all of them, but they had arranged with it. It had been more than a big suprise when Harry and Draco had told them, that they would live together three years ago, but on the other hand it had turned out to be a good thing. Albus and Scorpius had a stronger bond than ever before since they lived together with their fathers, but for Albus it wasn't as easy as for himself. Scorpius had no siblings...

It gave Albus a hard time when Lily and James went to live with their mother. He missed his little sister more than anything. But Lily came around regularly for a visit, James didn't.

There had been several loud fights between the brothers, because Albus couldn't understand why James could turn his back on their father, just because he loved somebody James didn't like.

...

(Rose)

"Rose? Hey, are you awake?"

Lily spoke in a hushed voice, but it startled Rose anyways.

"Lily! What are you doing here?!"

"Shush! Don't shout."

She sat down on her bed and smirked, "I want to talk to you."

Rose raised an eyebrow and leaned back against one of the bedposts, "Do you?"

"Yeah!" her cousin nodded and the smirk on her face became wider.

"Well, then go on."

"What do you think about Scorpius?"

Rose frowned, "Why? He's one of my best friends, I like him of course."

"Nah," Lily waved her hand, "I mean, if you _like_ him."

"Lily, look at the time. Speak clearly or go back to your own common room."

"Ugh, Rose... Did you never realize the way he looks at you!?"

"The way he... looks at me? What do you mean?"

The younger girl rolled her eyes again and smacked her lips impatiently.

"Are you _blind_ Rosie?! He's falling for you!"

"Don't be silly!"

Lily shrugged and got up from the bed again, "I am not being silly. I know what I see... And what I see is, that Scorpius Malfoy has a crush on you."

"But he can't..." Rose shook her head, "I mean,_ I _can't... He's my best friend, almost like a brother for me..."

"Then you should tell him that."

Lily turned and threw the Invisibility cloak over her head again, "Good night, Rose. See you at breakfast."

"Yeah... See you."

* * *

_Please review ..._


	12. Chapter 11

**New****chapter! **

**But, please ... I have to ask you something. I would be glad if you could tell me if the hinted Drarry in this story is a problem for you guys. If it is so, I am willing to re-write the last chapters. Would just like to know :)**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

(Albus Severus)

"They're creepy, don't you think?" Albus whispered towards Scorpius.

The blond smirked and turned to look at the girls who'd just passed them.

"Why? I think it's funny. They want to go out with you, but don't dare to ask."

Al rolled his eyes and stopped in front of their Charms classroom.

"Funny, really? Well, what about you, my dear Scorp?"

Scorpius frowned and looked at him, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Rose," Albus replied, "Did you already ask her?"

"You would know if I did, wouldn't you?"

Albus grinned winked at his friend.

"What are you waiting for, mate?! She wants to go with you!"

"Does she?"

But Albus had no chance to answer, because Rose turned up next to them a moment later.

"Hi guys. What's new?"

Albus, still grinning, turned towards his cousin.

"Nothing. Except that the whole school seems to want to go to that stupid Yule Ball with me."

"Ah, right. Nearly the half of all the girls in Ravenclaw asked me, to ask you to go with them."

Scorpius was watching them in silence, his eyes resting on Rose, who seemed oblivious to it. Al, however, did see that his friend was watching Rose with great interest.

"Oh, really? What about you? Did somebody ask you?"

She sighed and looked down at her feet.

"No... I am still waiting for _him_ to ask me."

"Who?" Albus's grin was still growing wider and Scorpius growled angrily.

"Can't tell you that... Sorry," Rose muttered.

Then, the door to their classrom was opened and they walked inside.

...

"See!? I told you that she wants to go with you! Ask her!"

Albus had bothered Scorpius about it throughout the whole day, but the blond wouldn't give in.

"Al, listen... Who knows if it's really me she wants to go with?"

"I know!"

The blond shook his head and bent down over his essay again.

For a while, Albus just watched him and then decided that it was probably better not to bother Scorpius about Rose anymore.

"What about Christmas?"

"Hm?" Scorpius looked up again, a slight frown on his face.

"Will you come home or go to your mum?"

"I suppose I'll come home."

Al smiled.

"Why? You plan to invite your mum and James again?"

"Yeah... Maybe they'll come over this time."

Scorpius sighed, "But Al... You'll be sad again when they won't come."

"I just want to try and get them over. It would be so nice if the whole family could come together again. I miss the big celebrations we usually had before that whole... Chaos."

"Chaos?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow, "You call love a chaos?"

Albus sniggered, "It obviously is, isn't it?"

"Yeah, sure. But, well... I mean, no wonder that your mum don't want to come over... Must be difficult for her to deal with the fact that Harry choose my dad over her..."

"But still... I think James is the main problem."

"He's a big problem, yes."

"I don't understand why he wouldn't talk to dad at all! I mean, he always was fair to _us_."

"You know what I think?"

Albus shook his head.

"I, personally, think that James always had a bit of a problem with your father... Remember what he did in our first year. He was being downright childish and blamed you for being a Slytherin just because that gave you the possibility to step out of Harry's shadow."

"That was different, though."

"Yes sure. But, now imagine if it would be made public... I bet James is afraid that everybody would laugh at him."

"Actually I think it's a shame that they can't show themselves in the public together."

"Hey guys!"

Lily threw herself down in the chair next to Albus, a huge grin on her face.

"Hi Lils, what's up?"

She didn't answer to Albus, but turned to Scorpius instead.

"Scorp, you have to go and ask Rose to go to the Yule Ball with you."

"Why, for heavens sake, do you bother me about it, too!? Isn't it enough, when it's the only thing Albus is talking about?!"

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Listen blondie, _you_ are the only thing Rose is talking about. She waits for you to ask her out, because she won't dare to ask you. She thinks you don't like her the way she likes you."

"But I like her!"

"I know!" Lilly grinned, "And that's why you should go to her right now and ask her out."

Scorpius took a deep breath and got to his feet, "Yes, I will do that."

"Good boy, she's in the unused classroom she uses to study in."

...

(Scorpius)

He slowly approached the table Rose was sitting at. Obviously she hadn't heard him come in and continued writing on her essay eagerly.

When he reached her, Scorpius bent down slightly, "Hi Rose."

She jumped and then cursed under her breath, throwing her quill aside.

"Scorpius! Do you want me to have a heartattack?!"

He grinned, shook his head and sat down next to her.

"No, why?"

"Because I nearly had one! What are you doing her, anyway?"

Scorpius scratched his chin, searching for the right words.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something."

Rose rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Go on, then."

"I wondered, you know... If you, well... If you want to go to the Ball with me?"

Her eyes became wide and Scorpius felt the heat creap up into his cheeks. The expression on her face made him think that she would laugh at him at any moment now, or at least ask him how he could think that she would want to go with him to the Ball.

But then...

"Sure."

She blushed and gave Scorpius a sweet smile, "I would love to go to the Ball with you."

For a moment he felt speechless and held his breath, then he exhaled loudly and got to his feet.

"Cool. Well, I will give you some privacy now to finish that essay. See you at dinner."

Rose nodded, "Yeah, see you."

...

"What did she say?!"

Albus hurried towards him and Scorpius held up his hands.

"Yes."

A big grin spread on Al's face, "Really?"

"Yeah. She said she would love to go with me."

"Fantastic!"

"Who are you going with?"

Scorpius couldn't help, but smile as well. He felt like the happiest person in the whole world.

Rose would go to the Yule Ball with him. She actually said yes to a date with him. Probably she really felt something for him and the others were right.

"Nobody."

Albus sighed and Scorpius looked over at his friend.

"Why? A whole lot of girls want to go with you! Just ask one!"

"No... They just want to go with me, because I am seeker... and your friend. And my fathers son..."

"Don't be stupid, Al! What has it got to do with me, Quidditch or your father? They fancy you."

Albus just rolled his eyes.

"Al, I heard some of them talk about you. They think that you're handsome, that's why they want to go out with you. And it does only help that you're on the Quidditch team, Prefect _and_ one of the best students in our year."

"Maybe..."

Scorpius grinned, "Yeah...?"

"Maybe I'll ask Helena?"

"That pretty fifth-year?"

Albus nodded, "Yeah, she's nice. I helped her recently to get her Potions grade up."

"Sounds like a good idea," Scorpius smirked, "about time that you get a girl too!"

"Funny..."

"Yeah! You need a girlfriend, mate!"

"Just because you had some already, I don't have to do the same, okay?"

"Aw, Al... I am just teasing you a bit. Let's go and get dinner, okay? I want to see Rose again."

Albus smirked and followed him out of the common room.

* * *

_Please review..._


	13. Attention

Hey guys!

Uhm... Sorry to say this, but this story will be re-written! I will start uploading the new version immediately, so please check out my profile for the new version of it :)

I just think that I rushed things a bit, when they would've needed a bit more time and explanation!

Hope you'll stay with this story anyways and will like the new version!


End file.
